My Little Sister, Susan My Little Brother, Samuel
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Blade never felt anything more harsh. That day was the day that changed her fate. She left her parents, right after her little sister died. Blade is happier now. But after a girl who looks just like her, shows up. Blade is left with questions. The main one, Could it be Susan? Sword lost his brother that day, he was possible the only one who survived. Was he? *My Story, My Rules*
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Prologue**

**Susan...!**

Blade stroked her sister hair, the nine-year old was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. Susan stared at her big sister, her brown eyes and red hair shined in the low light.

Blade sometimes felt she was looking into a mirror. They looked so alike, she smiled at her sister sadly. Their mother and father rushed out to get the doctor, Blade was left to keep her comfort.

"Big Sister?" Susan said to Blade in a weak voice, Blade looked at her. She held back tears at seeing her so weak. Susan was such a nice girl, she didn't deserve this.

"Yeah?" Blade asked in a weak, barely a whimper voice.

"Did you read my book" she asked, Blade smiled at her. It was so lovely, all in good detail, with the imagination writers no a day never had. Blade nodded to her, Susan smiled at her.

"Good..." she gazed into her big sisters brown eyes, "You have to move on, I know better. I won't last longer." Susan winced in pain. Blade held her hand, holding back a whimper of fear.

"It's okay, your okay, your okay." Blade whispered to her, even though she knew it was a lie. Susan held her hand, and stared at her with big brown eyes.

"I know that you will find out who you truly are. Mayumi, please never give in, do so for me." Susan whispered in a soft voice, barely even a tone to it. She winced again, and smiled sadly at her. Tears streamed down her face, as she stared at her big sister.

"Please, Susan, just hold on a little longer." Blade pleaded to Susan, hoping that everything would be okay. She gripped her little sisters hand, feeling as though she were clutching her life line. That all she had to do was hold on tight, and everything would be okay.

"Big Sis? Can you sing to me? Please..." she whispered, Blade nodded and gulped down a cry. She held Susan close to her, but if this would help her. Then yes, she would carry out her request.

"Of course." Blade muttered, her voice cracked from hold back her sadness. Blade took a shaky breath. And started to sing, even though it was a tremble. And barely a tone to it.

_Deep in the meadow, under then willow._

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

Susan listened to the sounds, but slowly Blade's voice went in and out. She could see light in front of her. Slowly it consumed her vision. Blade went on, with her last request.

Blade had to finish for her, Susan needed her now more than eve.r She held on her sister's hand.

L_ay down your head, and close you eyes._

_And when again they open they open._

_They sun will rise._

Blade felt her sister's hand grow limp. Susan eyes gazed into the unseen distance. Blade felt warm, salty tears stream down her face. They hit Susan's emotionless face. As Blade slowly closed her eyes.

Blade bent down and kissed her forehead. She whimpered in sadness, trying not to break down into cries and wails.

"I'm sorry." Blade whispered to Susan, "I'm sorry." she said again, holding the girl close. Looking at the pendant her dad told her would save Susan. SHe threw it against the wall. and cried in angry and pain.

Then covered up her sister one last time, and kissed her forehead. She made her look nice and peaceful. Blade looked up to the sky, and sighed lightly.

"She is in your hands now." she whispered to the wind, then picked up her phone. Blade dialed the number he told her to.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Evan, it's me." Blade said to her friend she nicknamed Sword.

"Blade! What happen?" he asked frantic.

"Sword..." Blade took a shaky breath, "I'll go with you, there is nothing left here for me." she told her friend. Sword was quiet for a moment.

"Blade, I am so sorry." he understood now, Susan died. Blade wiped her eyes, and gave a small whimper.

"I'm okay, I'll meet you tonight." she told her friend, Sword gave a small 'Hm...' and told her okay. They hung up, Blade sighed lightly. And pick up Susan's necklace. The one thing she would have left of home.

The one thing she would keep forever.

_~She slipped away from me, I can never tell how hard that was.~_

**Read and Review! Song dose not belong to me, ****_Deep In the Meadow_**** from ****_The Hunger Games_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Samuel Everson**

I remember that day fondly, when I lost myself and my family. It was the day that changed my life forever, and who I was in general. I try not to look back too much, my parent never really did care for me. But, my brother was a different story, he was my world. I looked up to him, even now.

The day was cold, me and my brother were dressed in our winter clothing. He smiled at me, his dark brown hair messed up from the wind. Light sea green eyes showed happiness, I smiled back. We both were hoping this vacation would be worth it.

My mother made us go out for some shopping, big brother always said that the richest things normally worked like crap. The cheaper the better. Even though we were a rich family, him and I never really cared for flashy things like the other kids we lived around.

My dark brown hair and light green eyes scanned our house. It was nice and warm, big brother helped me with my coat. I smiled a thanks and hung it up next to my school bag. Big brother and me walked into the living room, father was packing up for the trip.

"Hey, kid, this will be a great vacation!" My brother chuckled and ruffled my hair lightly. I punched him playfully, I was happy to have him as a brother. I walked upstairs to check my suite case, to see if I had everything.

There was a loud explosion, the floor creaked under me, then I was falling. I don't remember after that, only to wake up to cold air and bright sunlight. I raised up and looked around. My house was gone, all the houses were gone.

I started to panic, where are mother and father? Big Brother? I got up even though my head was spinning inside. I looked over at the piles of dirt and wood. No sound, so nothing. I was alone, they were all gone.

My big brother wouldn't die so easily. I just know he is still alive. Which is why I am looking for him. My big brother is out there.

Samson 'Sword' Everson, my big brother.

**LOL! NEW OC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**Princess Lavender**

The rumors were true, Princess Lavender and her Mother Queen Marybell, were coming to Dreamland to see their sister land. SilverLand was a place far from Dreamlands. Everyone in cappy town was excited to see the princess. But, mostly Dedede was hoping to see her. Not again...

Fumu smiled at her brother who was helping out also, "Well, this si something that doesn't happen everyday." she mused, talking about the princess.

"No, but still, why would anyone want to meet Dedede?" he grumbled, Fumu shrugged. As a carriage rolled by, inside a girl with light red hair and even peachy skin sighed.

"Mother, why?" she muttered, looking at her dress. Oh by the gods how she hated it.

"A princess must stay, pleasant and proud." her mother told her, she huffed, trying to look like a princess was tough. The ride stopped, and her mother got up. THe doors open and she stepped out. Lavender arched her back and lifted her chin, her shoulders were back and tummy was in. She stepped off after her mother.

The wind blew her waved long red hair, her brown eyes shined in the sunlight, rather annoying like. She keep up her princess look, and walked forward. The knights behind her.

Knife Knight and his mentor Metal Knight. Knife and on his dark green armor and his old silver sword on his back. Metal had on a mask with amor shoulder pads, and his symbol on it.

She keep calm and walked up to Dedede, her mother and him was exchanging words. He was rather loud, she sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long week. She looked over at three knights, and watched at Metal and Knife not even notice them.

After her mother was done, they were going to be shown to their rooms. After her mother left, Lavender sighed out loud. Knife seemed to smile at her.

"strange castle, huh?" he mused coolly, Lavender nodded to this.

"Yeah, I'll be luck to get lost." she muttered, he chuckled lightly. And ran over his mentor, Meta Knight walked up to him.

"Hello, you must the queens knights." he mused, Metal nodded to him.

"My name is Metal Knight, this is my knave Knife Knight, my other knave is with the princess, and will be here shortly." Knife nodded to them, Sword and Blade grinned at each other. Another Knave, this was going to be great.

"I'm Meta Knight, with are my Knaves, Sword and Blade Knight." Metal nodded lightly, Knife watched at he went off to talk to Meta. Sword walked up to him.

"So, you Knife, I'm Sword." he said to the boy, who smiled at him.

"Nice meet you two, at least someone I can relate to here." he joked, Blade chuckled, and punched Sword playfully.

"Well, how old are you?" he asked, Knife looked at them.

"19 I'll be 20 this November." Knife said coolly, Sword nodded lightly.

"I'm 22 Blade is 20." he muttered, Knife nodded to this. And smiled at the knaves.

"So what type of Training do you guys do?" he asked, as they walked into te castle.

*With Lavender*

Lavender sighed, and took off the dress, and put on her knife wear. Metal sometimes trained her also, only her mother never approved, but she always loved training with Knife. So while her mother talked to Dedede, she dressed up as Dagger Knight. Happy to be out of the dress.

She tied back her hair into pony tail, and made it look like a tassel out of her helmet. Then ran off to find Knife.

**LOL! Who is Lavender, and why does she look like Blade?**


End file.
